Legendary Items Farm (Divinity: Original Sin)
With the game's Random Number Generation based loot, it is possible to save just before opening certain chests, trading with certain merchants or even before killing bosses, giving you an unlimited number of chances to find legendary items from them. Merchants Several merchants throughout the game sell legendary items. If you have plenty of gold or are able to pickpocket them, it is a good idea to save before trading with them. Reloading the save and initiating the trade again will spawn a new legendary item. Their inventory seems to restock when you gain a level but also every few hours in-game, so you may want to try checking them once when you level up, and once again before leveling up. If you are a relatively slow player and take your time, you can easily get two restocks per level. It also appears that you must be a certain level or have progressed to a certain point in the game in order for these merchants to sell legendaries. Evelyn, Loic, Captain Curtius, Hortun had only non-magical items available for purchase at levels 2 and 3, upgraded to selling greens at level 4, and only began selling legendaries at level 5. Furthermore, they seem to sell items with item level around your party level (+-1 of your party level), always. Merchants that sell legendary items include: *Evelyn - Found in the healing house in Cyseal. Progressing the "A Mysterious Murder" quest past questioning Roberts will cause her to disappear. Entering Luculla Forest may also cause her to disappear. *Snorri - Completing "The Strongman" mission will remove your ability to trade. *Sergeant Curtius - Found at the Cyseal Harbor Warehouse. *Jake - Can be found right after killing the murderer in A Mysterious Murder. Can only be traded with once. After that you can also talk to him by clicking on his tombstone in the Cyseal graveyard. He disappears after you talk to him and Thelyron in the old Church. *Loic - Found in Church in Silverglen. You may want to postpone getting his quests including the Immaculate Initiation, so you can get a few legendary items off him till then. His chances of selling good loot appear to be quite high. *The 3 Monarchs (Sua,Lurrean & Tximista) Could sell legendaries (pretty good items) when you release them from the Elemental Staff (Hiberheim - Elemental Forge). Note : If you have already found the White Witch, do not mention this to Sua at this point, otherwise only Sua will stay and you won't able to talk to the two others Monarchs. (They could sell some items with tenebrium resistance / +x to tenebrium ability, most likely amulets & rings). You certainly can visit them each level your characters gain, to get more legendaries, but you have to postpone the "Find the Witch!" quest. *White Witch Icara - Found after finishing with Hiberheim main quest and goes to end of time after meeting her. One guaranteed legendary item each time. *Frederick the Wizard - Found in Northern Luculla Forest in the sandy area south of the Spider Queen. His quest ends fast so he can't be used more than 1-2 times. *Hortun - Just meet him in front of Hunter's Edge. He is one of the highest level legendary item seller in the game. You may arrive to him at level 3-4 if you're looking for early access (at level 5-6 instead of 15-18) to Temple of death as your base for crafting/blacksmitting. *Interdimensional Trader - Found at the Trader's Emporium, End Of Time. Sells high legendary items. *Trife - Most of the times you talk to this Elemental/Demon in End of Time you can also trade with him. He may bring high level ingredients as well as decent legendary loot. Merchants that sell unique items, some of the good uniques appear in higher levels though so keep visiting them: *Quartermaster - Can be found at second floor of legion kitchen/cook building. May sell uniques. *Conrad - Found on a boat at the Cyseal harbor can sell Joshua's Spice, Sextant and uniques (no legendary items). *Victoria - Orc, upstairs in the Town Hall sells Forgotten Language of Faery and some times brings other unique books (no legendary items). *Bellegar - Wizard in the hidden cave after you defeat the Talking statues sells Sextant (no legendary items). Chests and Containers Several chests in the game have a chance to drop a legendary item. Save before opening them and reload the save if you didn't get one for another chance. *I call shenanigans on the chests. Save scumming doesn't work. The only time I have ever had different loot is when reloading an old save from before I entered the zone. Chests that drop Legendary items: *Esmeralda's Basement - The chest in the secret room (access through a switch on the wall) *The Inn: Upstairs - The closet in the first locked room. Drops only rings or amulets. *Legionnaire Headquarters Jail - The chest in the treasure room. *Legionnaire Headquarters - The chest in Aureus' room. *Cecil's Private Office (labelled "Town Hall Living Quarters" on map) - Cupboard in the north west corner. Drops only rings or amulets. *Mortician Roberts' House: Upstairs - The boar head (Trophy) on the wall behind the bed in his room. Drops only rings and amulets. *Cyseal West - The two chests in the middle of the last room after solving the twin dungeons puzzle.confirmed 1.0.252.0 *Cyseal West - Box on top of desk in basement with Snorri and The Strongman quest. Drops only rings or amulets. *Cyseal North - The burning chest that hops away after it is extinguished. *Cyseal Northwest - Hidden mound south east of speaking statues. *Earth Watcher Statue - Behind the statue is a chest, key in one of the coal baskets. *Cyseal Northwest - Cave next to the statues, first wood pile in the corner behind Bellegar. Drops only rings or amulets. Evelyn's Secret Lair - Box on top of desk at the bottom of the lair (where you fight the boss) (1.0.219).Confirmed 1.0.219 *Black Cove - The Chest hidden in the foliage when you press the Ominous Switch. *Black Cove - Destroying the chest containing the Blood Stone after fighting Pontius. 1.0.252.0 *Withered Gardens - Trap Chest. *Withered Gardens - Storage Chest. *Withered Gardens - Hidden mound (get the treasure map from the painter in town). *Withered Gardens - King's Chest West. East no longer has legendaries. *Withered Gardens - Box (next to Lady Anna). Drops only rings and amulets. *Cyseal Southeast - Chest in one of the storage rooms with lightning cloud (lv 5 Chest) *Cyseal Southeast - Chest in trap house near furnace. *Cyseal Church - Old Metal Chest (5 Old Metal Chest mini quest). *Cyseal Church - Box (hidden in the bushes behind gravestones of Schrodix and Jovel). Drops only rings and amulets. *Cyseal Church - Hidden chest outside through the trapdoor. *Cyseal Church - Therylon's Secret Chest.Confirmed 1.0.219. Note: The Mortician's Hut where this chest is located contains only Unsent Letter to Conduit as of 1.0.252.0 *Cyseal Church - Last room after killing Braccus Rex, both the chests with Braccus belongings and the magically locked one. *Cyseal Northeast - Near the water wheel beside Livia and Blossius. *Cyseal Northeast - Ornate chest in the burning fields guarded by Twins-Joined-by-Fire (in front of Charred-bone Idol). *Luculla Mines - Ornate Chest inside Temple. Can only be looted during the Death Knight chase fight *Luculla Mines - Chest inside Leandra's library *Luculla Mines - Ornate chest next to table with Leandra's Spell *Luculia Forest - After activating the switch for the Pavilion of Death *Luculia Forest - in the center of the map, the heavily trapped chest northwest of the drunken goblins and plants. *Luculia Forest - East of the Bewildered Caraveneer's camp. There is an Ornate Chest at the end of the road. *Luculla Forest - Around the middle of the map and a bit to the South, before finding the 12 level Orc, you can teleport right and below to a chest next to a river. *Luculla - Troll King's Cave - There are two chests across from each other near the outer path on the north side of the cave. *Luculla - Sacred Stone Village - Chest behind the bloody waterfall. *Luculla - Immaculate's Trial - Ornate Chest besides Loic. *Luculla - Cathedral - Chest behind the altar when you first meet Mangoth. *Luculla - Cathedral - Chest behind the North pillar in the basement of the Cathedral. *Luculla - Witch's Dimension - From Witch's Grotto go to northeast, chest is buried under the mound. The puddle nearby triggers Almina's dialogue. Perception needed. *Hiberheim Forge Entrance - Chest directly north of entrance to forge. *Hiberheim Prison Hatch Entrance - Hidden chest above prison hatch entrance. Look thoroughly to the north after the piles of bones around trees, you also get a map from teller of secrets showing this on your map. A second chest inside a crystal (break it) also drops legendary loot. *Hiberheim Prison Hatch Dungeon - Directly above the Hiberheim Prison portal. There are two chests guarded by a Sentinel with lava shoots. The farther chest has legendary loot. *Hiberheim Prison Hatch Dungeon - Chest inside the first minefield you encounter. *Hiberheim Boreas' Treasure Room - Chest/Sarcophagus with scriptures. One guaranteed legendary item. *Hiberheim Elemental Forge - Chest top right corner of the Elemental Forge. *Hunter's Edge - Talking chest on the upper floor of the Wizard's House. *Hunter's Edge - Chest in Grutilda's Secret Cellar. *Phantom Forest - Bellegar's Barrel located northeast of Greal. *Phantom Forest - Bellegar's Maze - There are two chests on each side of the maze. One which guarantees a legendary where the other has a chance for it. *Phantom Forest - Chest on the northeast platform of Temple of Death. To access it, cover the two lava grates near the Sentinel and hit a hidden switch in the bushes. *Phantom Forest - Buried chest behind the Phantom Forest North Waypoint. Require high perception to see. *Phantom Forest - Bellegar's Maze - There are two chests on each side of the maze. One which guarantees a legendary where the other has a chance for it. The following locations either contain legendaries exceedingly rarely or no longer can contain legendaries. Tested with 50 reloads each on patch 1.0.177 with a level 4 character. Please note any different results with higher level characters: *The Inn Basement - The chest in the trapped room. *Evelyn's House - The chest in the Northwest corner of the house. *Cyseal Harbour Warehouse - The chest in the guarded room. NOTE: In another test at level 6, it took about 7 reloads to get 2 legendary amulets - version 1.0.252.0. *Cyseal Harbour Warehouse - The desk in the guarded room. Drops only rings and amulets. *Cecil's Private Office - Chest in the north east corner. *Hiberheim Castle (~10% chance) - Use teleporter at the end of the lava path off the SW path into castle. Open chest in SE end of dungeon (1.0.219). Opening chest will trigger lava trap, so make sure everyone is near the chest when opening it. There is also a chest in a gated lava filled room which contains legendary item. Use teleport on this chest. Bosses Pretty much every boss or miniboss in the game drops legendary loot. The best strategy is to save right before the killing blow to make farming a lot easier. General Tips for Gold Making *Steal everything that isn't nailed down and sell it. There are no penalties for stealing unless you get caught which results in -5 to -20 Attitude with the NPC who catches you and -1 Reputation if it ends in a fight. *Use items with +Bartering and +Charisma to reduce buying price and increasing selling price with merchants. You can gain +4 Charisma and +3 Bartering just from items and Traits. *Increase your reputation to further improve trading prices (for buying and selling). *Increase attitudes with merchants. *Boost weapons and armor to earn more gold from selling them. Whetstones (for most piercing or slashing metal weapons), Mobile Kitchens (for leather armor), and Anvils (for metal shields at Blacksmithing 3+ and metal armor at Blacksmithing 5+) are common ways to boost items for no gold cost. *If you have a Golden Grail (obtainable from the Source Hunter DLC), use that on every chest piece, bracer, and boot you find before selling it. Doing so increases its sell value. *Sell Tenebrium bars to the Fish Vendor (Cyseal), Evelyn and the Elementals in Homestead because they are immune to Rot. *If you have Crafting 5+, buy blank scrolls whenever you can and turn them into Blank Skillbooks which sell for ~1000 gold each. You will get more if you use scrolls with higher than 12 skill level to make a spell skillbook (~1300g for 12 skill level and ~2000g for 18 skill level Skillbook). References Category:Original Sin gameplay